Family Story
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: A Family story of the Kane siblings. Sad or Happy. It runs in the family to have stories. Previously titled "Cause your my Brother." Summary Changed. Again
1. Birth

Hey guys!** I'm a back, Sudden inspiration struck me when I was browsing through my Anime pics in my file. Don't you love it when that happens? ^_^**

**It's a Kane Family Fic. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own The Kane Chronicles. Sire Richard Russell "Rick" Riordan, Jr. owns it. Yep, that's his full name. X3**

* * *

Carter didn't know what to say.

When his parents -known as Julius and Ruby Kane- announced that he was going to be a brother, he was part excited, slightly scared, and a bit sad.

But, what was he sad about?

He was afraid that his family might replace him. Abandoned him. **( A/N: Sorry for that. )**

But when he asked to his parents, they said " Carter, don't think like that. We will both love you. You, and your future sibling." His mother cooed. Little does Carter know, His mother knows that she was going to have a daughter, thanks to her Divination. But, she kept this a secret till they are going for a CT scan. _Wait till Carter knows that he will be having a little sister_, Ruby thought.

~~~Months Later~~~~

Little Carter pulls himself together reminding that his mother is giving birth. Knowing that he was going to be a big brother, he makes himself brave. _Just like Dad_, he thought.

" Dad-" Carter started to asks his dad some questions until he was cut short by a piercing scream. Carter's Dad- Julius Kane- flinched and kept biting his nails. Carter knew he was hyperventilating. He was too. Who wouldn't when your Mom( for Carter)/ Wife ( For Julius) is giving birth.

After a few seconds, the screaming stop. Carter bolted up from his seat. Wanting to meet his little sister as mom said after the CT scan. The Doctor came out.

" You may see her now." The Doctor, who was known as Dr. Ramirez (**A/N: Sorry guys, i don't know anyone American Last names. I live in the Philippines.)** step aside for the two African men to step inside to meet they're new family member. Carter's mom was resting. Her eyes was closed. Carter called out like a whisper.

" Mom..." He said. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the sight of her son. She reached out to hug him. Carter walked closer.

" Mom, am I...a big brother?" He asked. His mother nodded. " Yes, dear" she said. Carter felt happy at the same time, scared. _What if I can't keep her safe? what if I might hurt her?_ Many what if's appeared in Carter's head.

" You have a sister" She cooed. In a few minutes, the nurse enters the room with their new family member.

" Here's your daughter ma'am." She gave the child to he mother. Then, she left. The 2 African men went closer.

" Hmm...What should we name her?" Ruby asked while looking at her new born daughter.

" What do you think, Carter?" Julius asked his son.

" Hm...Sadie?" He said.

" Do you know..Sadie means princess in Hebrew" His mother said.

" Yeah! Sadie! " He exclaimed. 'Sadie' stirred a little.

" Shh... your going to wake-up your sister" His mother said. Carter reached a finger on her. Little Sadie touched it and chuckled. Carter smiled.

" Can I carry her?" Julius asked. Ruby handed her they're daughter.

" Hey Sadie" Julius cooed " It's your daddy. " Sadie smiled and opened her eyes. Bright blue eyes.

Julius chuckled. " She looks like you, Ruby"

" Really?" She asked. Carter looked and grinned. He nodded.

" Yeah mom!" He said.

Julius sat down and so did Carter, they look at their new born family member. Carter played with her for a few minutes. She laughed, giggled, and smiled.

Carter knew he was doing a good job at being a brother.

* * *

**Don't you even think I'm gonna end it at a one-shot. I'm gonna make it a short story. ^_^ **

**That is, after I go back from Hong Kong!**

**So guys, For 10 days, I'll be unactive, that's why, I'm gonna update my story for one-last time and post some one-shots or future storied.**

**But, don't worry, I won't forget you guys.**

**What do you think about this story? Review please! It helps! **

**So...Review, Favorite, Follow etc. and I'll update next time.**

**And please check out my other stories and my poll. **

**Oh yeah...CC! ( To lazy to write. It's so hot in the Philippines. )**

**~ Anna Y.**


	2. Story Telling

**Hello Guys, I'm back in my own country with my precious gift, My Laptop! I can update now! :D Enjoy this Chapter. And I need to Change the Title. Sorry.**

**Oh yeah, If you don't read the Percy Jackson & The Olympians Series, SPOILER JUST RIGHT BELOW! So, bad.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own TKC. Rick Riordan does. Who, I, hope he writes the House of Hades in Nico's pov in some chapters. **

* * *

3 year old Sadie look at her brother while he searches for his sister's favorite Story book.

Carter was scrambling around looking for Sadie's favorite book. He was tucking her in bed when she told Carter to read her a story. He knew what might happened if her favor wasn't granted. and he doesn't what that.

He sighed and gave up. _ what should I do? I can't find it._ He thought. and confessed to Sadie that he can't find her story book.

" No...Stwory...book?" Sadie's lip started to tremble. _Uh-oh_. Carter thought.

" Uh...Sadie don't cry. Don't cry" Too late. Tears started to fall out of Sadie's eyes. Carter whack his head for being stupid. _Rule #10: Do not confess something to little sisters that makes them cry. It get's worst._

" It's okay Sadie! Oh! I have a story!" He exclaimed. Sadie stopped crying. She was now wiping tears out of her eyes. Carter got some tissues and wiped them.

" Yeah! Uh... There was once a son of..." Carter whacked his head for some Greek or Roman or Egyptian Gods " Poseidon! Yeah, There was once a son of Poseidon. He had uh...Dyslexia and ADHD" Sadie scowled

" What's Dyleia and ADHD?" Sadie asked.

" It's Dyslexia, Sadie. And ADHD is Attention Deficit Hyperactive disorder. Dyslexia means you can't read well." Carter Answered. He knows well just for his sister.

" Oh."

" Now, He may have Dyslexia and ADHD. But, he doesn't know he was a son of Poseidon. The gods of the Big Three. They are very powerful, and his dad- Poseidon-, was one of the Big Three. Zeus & Hades, were his brothers. Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, was his name."

Carter knew he had sister right there. So, he decided to continue the story.

" One day, his school went to a field trip. It was his 6th school in six years. Percy was determined this was good 'cause it's been chaperoned by his favorite teacher, Mr. Brunner. What doesn't Percy doesn't know that Mr. Brunner was the Centaur who teaches the Children of the Gods, Heroes, they called it. "

" Who was he?" Sadie asked. Now curious. Carter smiled at this.

" Secret" Sadie Scowled at this. But let him continue.

" And his best friend, wasn't WHAT he is." Carter put emphasis on What.

" Huh?" Sadie tilted her head.

" You will see. So, they were at the Museum. Mr. Brunner was discussing about the Gods of Ancient Greece. Greek for short. When, Mrs. Dodds called Percy, and after that, everything got...Ugly"

Then Carter went on saying the story, Sadie was fascinated by Carter's Story, knowing that Greek Gods exist and they reside on Mount Olympus that is at the Top of the Empire State Building and so on. By the time the Story is almost over, Carter was yawning and Sadie was her best to keep her eyes open and herself conscious.

" And..." Carter yawned " The End ". He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw Sadie curled up, sleeping. He smiled.

He adjusted her blanket, " Night, Sadie" he said. he left the night light open. He opens the door just before hearing Sadie saying " Good night. Carter"

And then he closes the door, retreating to his room. Smiling.

* * *

** Aww...I wish I have siblings, Sadly, I'm an Only Child. -_-**

**I have a question: To readers who have siblings, is it great to have siblings?**

**^_^ Hope you enjoy the Chapter! Updating soon!**

**~Anna Y.**


	3. Arguments & Comforts

Sadie was observing her parents fight, she was eavesdropping in the steps of the stairs.

She couldn't sleep that night, she kept turning. Finally, she went out of her room, only to hear her parents arguing. She heard about her Mom's grandparents visiting, and her dad didn't like it. She kept quiet.

Carter on the other hand, knew his parents were arguing, it was a matter of time to check on Sadie if she might have heard and got scared. He opened the door adjoining their rooms. Only to find an empty bed. Carter panicked and thought she might have just got to the bathroom. But, if she did, she would have heard their parents arguing, and she would have ran to him. No matter how big the problem is, Sadie needs her big brother.

As Carter walked the halls, he spotted his sister by the steps. He carefully crept to her, not making any sudden noise. But that was broken by a creak in the floor boards. Sadie whipped her head to the side to see Carter frozen. Sadie look worried. Carter unfroze and walked to his sister.

" Hey, why you awake?" Carter asked. sitting by Sadie's side.

" can't sleep. I heard, Mom & Dad fight. Is everything okay?" Sadie ask. Carter didn't even know the answer. But he knows he needs to comfort his sister.

" Everything will be fine " He said while scopping up his sister and bringing back to her room. " come on. Let's get you some sleep"

" Okay " Sadie replied in Carter's shirt.

And they still over heard their parent's argument as they comfort each other.


	4. Birthday Sunburn

**Hey guys! 4th chapter, ^_^**

**I heard of the New book the Author of Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer, published. The books name is: WARP: The Relucant Assasin.**

**I just read it's plot, I wanted to have it! I mean, i'm also a fan of Artemis Fowl, who doesn't want another Eoin Colfer book?**

**So guys, If ever heard about it, I don't know when is it's release, I only know the plot. **

**So, I need to stop blabbin and get on with the story.**

* * *

It was Carter's 6th birthday, and the Kane Family was going to the beach.

After packing up, fixing the cake into a box. The Kane Family was ready to go. Until, they forgot something when they reached the beach.

" Shoot!" Julius said as he opens the trunk. " Honey! We forgot the sunblock!"

Ruby sighed as she settled down the beach umbrella. " Okay dear, I'll just walk a few miles in the store over the entrance of the beach, watch the kids!"

Ruby stood and started walking to the store. After closing the trunk, Julius looks for his daughter and his birthday boy son. But they are nowhere to be seen.

" Now where could they be?" Julius scratches his head.

* * *

Carter and Sadie were at the back of the Car. Looking at the Cake.

Sadie licks her lips. " Yum "

Carter looked hungry. " I'm hungry"

" Should we?" Sadie gave her brother a pleading and curious look. Carter gave her a no sign.

" But your hungry, right?"

" Yeah..."

" Thn we Should!" Sadie started to put her finger into the icing, but Carter pulled her back.

" NO! "Carter said.

" I know! You should try it first! Your birthday right?" Sadie then placed Carter hand into the icing. then retreated it in his mouth. After a shocking face, he had a dreamy smiled.

" It is yummy" He said dreamily.

" Now, let's eat it" Sadie said as she get a piece of the cake.

* * *

Julius was confused, _They were just here_ He thought. Just then, he noticed one of the car doors are open, he scrunches his brows together. _ what the..?_

He walks to the car, only to find Sadie and Carter covered with Cake and the Cake now almost finished.

" Uh-oh" Sadie said.

" I told you!" Carter said.

" Happy Birthday! " Sadie said to Carter.

" Dear..." Julius trailed off. Sadie and Carter smiled sweetly at there father. As if nothing happened.

" Come on. " He picks up his daughter and son, walking to the beach. Forgetting that the two did not have sunblock on.

After a while of cleaning the back seat. Julius turned back to their spot on the sand. Only to find two figures under the umbrella who's skin is a bit red. And the two figures should be at sea water, splashing each other.

" What the..." Julius trailed off as he walks to the pair. Only to find that it was his children who had sunburns all over their skin.

" Uh-oh" Julius had a closer look on them. Sadie looked like on the verge of tears, Carter looked pain.

Sadie looked up. " Dad. Hurts" She whimpered. Then, he looked at Carter. Carter looked like he has been swimming in Lava.

" It's okay kids..." Julius started to cooed, until a figure cleared it's voice. Julius turned around to see his wife glaring at him.

" Julius, did you even remember they had no sunscreen?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at her husband.

" Uh...no..." Julius realized " Sorry?"

" Come on, Kids. Let's get you home and get you some Aloe Vera." She picked up Sadie who at touch squirmed.

" Sorry, dear." Ruby cooed at her daughter. " Julius, carry Carter. If he moves, pain might happen."

Julius nodded. Scared that his wife might use the _ha-di_ spell on him. He picked up Carter who yelped and started walking to the Car.

* * *

After putting Aloe Vera on Carter and Sadie, and placing them to bed and giving a piece of cake to Carter. Ruby summoned her wand and pointed at Julius and summoned the _Tas_ spell.

" Julius..." She growled at the cocooned man.

Julius gulped. And prepared for the consequences

* * *

Meanwhile at the siblings rooms, Carter was speaking to his sister through the wakie-talkie his Uncle Amos gave him.

" You okay, Sadie? Over" Carter said through the walkie-talkie

" It hurts." Sadie wailed over the walkie-talkie. Carter shuddered. " O-over"

" It's gonna be alright, Sadie. Over" Carter assured his sister.

" Okay. Happy Birthday. Over" Sadie said and they're talking system ended. They heard a crash and the siblings laughed.

" Mom..." They said in unison. Knowing their mother is very protective.

* * *

**^-^ Chapter Complete! I was happy today and I want to update! Cause my Achie is coming back! Love u, Chie!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! Thanks!**

**~Anna Y.**


	5. Visions

**Hello everybody. My name is Pewdiepie.**

**Just joking. Anna here. I present thy to you, this new chapter. WARNING! If you don't read the Serpent's Shadow, Spoiler alert right down there! vvvvv. **

**I don't own the freaking awesome book series that is called the Kane Chronicles, it is owned by the God of Cliff-hangers, Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Julius & Ruby Kane were having a full moon look out.

They didn't bother to wake-up their children because they were fast asleep. They were drinking wine and talked and laugh. They were happy right now with their family.

" Julius" Ruby said " If the kids knew they were magicians..how..how will they take it?"

" Don't worry dear." Julius assured his wife " They are still young. We don't want to make them worry, don't we?"

Ruby sighed, his husband was right. If the House of Life knew about this in the future, it would be a hard choice for her and Julius. And Amos would know too. She just want to keep her precious children safe.

" Mommy." Called a voice. Ruby & Julius turned to see their daughter clutching her stuffy bunny and looking at the ground. She was supposed to be asleep.

" Dear." Julius started. "why are you awake?"

Now, normally Sadie would just go back to sleep if she wakes up because of a nightmare. But this nightmare scared her. She would have run to Carter and shook him to wake up telling him about it. But, as she step out of her room, Carter was also awake. And a bit shaken.

" Carter!" Sadie wailed. Carter stepped out of the shadows. looking at the ground as if it was a stack of pancakes. And Carter loves pancakes.

" Now," Ruby stood up, walking to her children. " why are you two awake?" she kneel in front of them.

" I had a nightmare." The two said in unison. Ruby picked up her two kids.

" Now, why don't you tell us about those nightmares." There father asked. Carter started first.

" Well, It was me & Sadie. It looked like we were older. We were fighting giant snake. Then, it looks like other people were fighting it too. Then, a fire girl was fighting too. Then, it was soo cold, I might die. Mom, Dad, will that happen?" Carter said. Ruby & Julius looked at each other.

" Carter, listen." Ruby said. " That won't happen in your life. Understand? It was just a dream. It was not real." _Yet._ She thought.

After talking Carter asks " What's that?"

Julius chuckled " That's wine Carter. Your too young to drink yet."

Carter pouted. " No I'm not!"

Ruby chuckled. " Carter, you are six-years-old. Of course you are."

" No I'm not!" Carter protested.

" Want to take a sip?" Julius asked his son. Carter nodded happily.

" Julius!" Ruby scolded.

Carter took a sip of his dad wine. " Blech! Not tasty!" he spat out.

" Your too young yet, Carter. Your under-age." Ruby said to his son. He smiled cheekily. Then, he yawned.

" Come on." Julius said. " Let's get you to bed." He carried his son to his room. Leaving Ruby and her daughter.

" Sweetie, why are you not talking?" Ruby asked her daughter. She looked up from her mother's shirt. Looking to her eyes that she was crying.  
"why are you crying?" She comforted her daughter.

" Cause...Cause... of nightmare." Sadie lip tremble.

Ruby placed her daughter on to her lap. " Tell me."

" You...you were at London. And Dad too. You were holding...boomerangs. and then, you were chanting weird words. Then," Sadie sniffled. " Y-you, and D-d-ad made very bright light. Woman appeared. Then, there was big, scary sound. Then, Woman said you need to close it. Then you said you will close it. Woman and Dad said no! but you still did it. Then, you faint. Then...t-then..." Sadie started to cry again.

" what is it sweetheart?" Ruby cooed.

" You...y-you..die" Sadie said in a whisper. Ruby looked at her daughter. She pulled her closer.

" It's okay. Everyone dies, Sadie. For a Reason. Everything has a reason." Ruby assured her daughter. Sadie cried in her mom's shirt.

" You..won't..die..right?" Sadie said in sniffles. Ruby smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Everything is gonna be alright. I won't die yet. Osiris didn't call me yet." Ruby said.

" who is Osiris?" Sadie asked.

" You'll learn soon sweetie." Ruby kisses her daughters forehead. Holding her close. _I won't lose you. I won't lose my family. _

* * *

After minutes, Julius came back. Sadie was sleeping in Ruby's shoulder. Ruby was smiling sadly at her daughter.

" What's the matter?" Julius asks his wife.

" I think...their powers are growing." She said while looking at the sleeping form of Sadie.

" What do you mean?" Julius asked. He doesn't like where this is going.

" I mean, the children just got these visions that concern their visions. Julius, what if, where not there for them anymore?" Ruby rambled. Julius also took this. If they were invited to the world of Egyptian Mythology, it won't welcome them well, especially, since, they are born with two blood of the pharaoh bloodline.

" We will be there for them. Dead or Alive." Julius said.

Ruby overlooked at her daughter. So young, yet so powerful.

" She got your sight." Julius pointed out.

" Yes." Ruby sighed and stood. " Let's go back to sleep. I'll bring Sadie to her room."

Julius nodded, stood and cleans up the wine and glasses while Ruby brings her daughter back to her room.

" My gods, I wish, nothing bad will happen to you." She said as she kissed Sadie on her forehead and checks on Carter's room to do the same.

* * *

**Chapter posted. Sorry for the sad chapter. If it made you cry...sorry.**

**Although, I never thought that this chapter would make a reader cry/**

**Bye guys. Stay safe and Oyas!**

**~Anna**


	6. Valentine

**Hey Hey guys! Chapter - is here! My tummy hurts...**

**I Don't own the story which is the Kane Chronicles. As I said, the god of Cliffhangers owns it. Rick Riordan.**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day at Sadie's school. And a certain boy caught Sadie's eye.

Jeremy Evans. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Just like Sadie. She was holding a heart shaped card. Not sure who to give it to. Sadie looked around. Her classmates were giving each other there Valentine Cards to others. It was only Jeremy and Her. She was too shy to give it to him.

Jeremy on the other hand, wanted to give his Valentine Card to Sadie. He likes her, being around him even made him shy around her. They had the same features. But, he was shy even to her. Jeremy wasn't easily shy to everyone, just Sadie. and it was giving him a hard time. Then, the bell rang for recess. The Class cheered!

_I'll give it to her at recess!_ Jeremy thought as he ran out to find Sadie.

* * *

Sadie was swinging alone at the playground of her pre-school. Debating if she was going to give it to Jeremy or not.

Then, as she was going to stand and get her snacks, Jeremy ran to her, panting.

" Hi..." Jeremy panted " Sadie.."

" Jeremy..." Sadie faltered.

He scratches his head the way he feels awkward. To Sadie, it's not awkward at all. " Uhm...I know your going to get your snacks...uhm"

" Jeremy " Sadie " Your drooling."

Jeremy's eyes widened as he move his hand to the side of his mouth, feeling something sticky and gooey. " Ah!" He wipes it off. While Sadie just giggled. This made Jeremy more shy.

" As I was saying...Will you be my..." Jeremy gulped. blushing as a cherry.

" Hm?" Sadie perked up. They were looking eye level know.

" Sadie! Will you be my Valentine?" Jeremy said. Sadie smiled. He kissed his cheek.

" Sure" She said.

For the whole day, Jeremy was blushing like mad, and grinning like a chesshire cat

* * *

**This is 4 year old Sadie. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bye! We go to Mall now!**

**~Anna Y.**


	7. Author's Note, PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys. Here's an Author's Note**

**I'm sorry I didn't update the last time. I was supposed too, but, the internet was cut off and I haven't saved my file. and I was also in the middle of a Writer's Block. Damn that curse.**

**So, I'm sorry I haven't update really. I slept late all night feeling guilty and thinking what should I write. and seriously, it's summer where I am and I should really sleep long. So guys, super sorry!**

**And this up coming June 10 is the start of our school, and i have a lot to catch up. So, I can't really update when I really want to aim to be in the honor roll 'cause in Elementary I'm kinda flunked. I just started 7th grade and I really want to graduate with honors and not only academics in the future.**

**But, if I have time and internet, I'll update my three stories. ( This one and the Rise of the Guardians fan fic)**

**and those people who were expecting my The Kane Chronicles and Fairy Tail (Anime) Cross-over, you have to wait a bit longer. It's high school and stuff in high school will be pretty much hard since it's the k-12 system here in the Pinas.**

**Sorry guys and I hope I'll update soon.**

**~ Anna Y.**


End file.
